Collection of Funny Stories
by Tsubame Gaeshi
Summary: Just a compilation of funny things that my friend and I thought about. Pls R&R!
1. Pink and Pixies

Hi again! I was soooo glad that everyone out there who read my fanfic 'Childhood Memories'.... ^_^ Thanks alot! Anyway, this is a collection of funny things my friend E Wah and I say which COULD(if it did happen in Tenipuri, I would burst out laughing) happen in Tenipuri. We are very known for our twisted minds, so please, I hope you don't mind our wild imagination. I think it should have nothing to do about any sort of love in Tenipuri, just some humourous things my friend and I pointed out. Oh well, hope you all enjoy this!

Disclaimer : Tenipuri is not mine If only...but well, it belongs to Takeshi Konomi.. =) but I have to say the ideas are mine and E Wah's... :P

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Chapter one – Pink and pixies 

"4 – 0!" announced the referee of the game. Seigaku were playing against another school, Tantei Gakuen. Hitashi, who was playing for Tantei, was losing badly against the one and only Ryoma Echizen.

Ryoma smirked evilly at his opponent. And Tantei Gakuen was supposed to be a threat to Seigaku. Ryoma was playing singles three, and the Golden Pair for doubles one, and Kaidoh Inui for doubles two. For doubles, Seigaku had won 6-0 for each match. Tantei Gakuen was losing badly. Very badly indeed.

Finally, the match continued. It was the fourth time Ryoma had performed his Drive B. His opponent gasped silently as the ball passed by him. 

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma exclaimed to Hitashi. But then, the audience behind him gave a loud gasp. What a coincidence, the Seigaku students were standing behind Ryoma himself.

"Oh my god! Look at his shorts! There's a hole there!" exclaimed Horio. But what was most shocking was.....Ryoma's pink underwear with fairies on it.

"Ano....ano...!" Sakuno stuttered, pointing at Ryoma's back. Ryoma turned back, and found out about the hole on his shorts, which revealed his lucky underwear. 

"The friction between Ryoma's shorts and the floor caused a hole, in his shorts!" said Tomoka, bewildered. She never imagined her ouji-sama was **that** girly. Or kiddish, for that matter. Everyone outside the court was staring at Ryoma. 

Momo and Eiji were laughing like hooligans, Fuji smiled as usual, and Oishi was getting worried. Inui was scribbling down data and Kaidoh hissed away, trying to contain his laughter. Kawamura looked worried as well.

The funniest thing was Ryoma. He was red in the face. Even redder than what Oishi would have been. Oishi, seeing how embarrased Ryoma was, led him to the toilet to change. Luckily Ryoma brought a spare.

_Darn, if I knew this would happen, I would have worn my blue one.._ Ryoma thought to himself. It was going to be the end of the world if he's known as the boy who wore pink underwear with fairies on it. He definitely needed to throw that underwear away. 

How Ryoma won the game, everyone knew. It was because of his oh-so-lucky pink underwear with fairies.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I didn't know how to end the chapter, so yes, this is the ending of the chapter. And, all chapters are NOT connected to each other. Sorry if this chapter is very short, it is all I have to write for now. ^_^ Ja~!


	2. The Secret With Pandas

Heya people! Thanks for reviewing, to whoever who reviewed. Updates will take quite a long time, since my school term just began, and all the workload and stuff like that. Anyway, I hope you have been enjoying the story so far... ^_^ and, here it is, another chapter for the Collection of Funny Stories!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Chapter Two – The Secret With Pandas 

[NOTE :: This is a very slight crossover with the anime Ranma  ½. Well, just to let you know that. And, slight shonen-ai, just to let you know. Fuji x Tezuka, but it's just a really lil bit, and I hope it won't discourage you from reading.]

Tezuka had just came back from Germany. Everyone was excited. Anyway, Oishi was very proud to announce that Seigaku defeated Rokaku easily. Oishi also had alot to ask their captain, especially about his arm, and his experience in a foreign country where no one spoke Japanese. Probably Tezuka's english(or German, for the fact that probably most Germans prefer speaking their mother tongue) was good, so Tezuka had no problem communicating. Oishi thought to himself, if he were to go to somewhere in the West, he would probably have some trouble communicating.

Fuji was very glad that their captain had come back. Like Oishi, Fuji had millions of questions to ask him. Fuji even thought of giving one of his favourite cactuses to Tezuka as a welcome present. Besides, Fuji forgot to give Tezuka a cactus when he left to Germany.

When Tezuka arrived at his house, his phone was already beeping. He recieved a couple of SMSes, and read it quickly. The first one was from Oishi. It went like this :

                             Hey Tezuka! Are you free for lunch or dinner?

                             I probably could get the regulars out with us

                             so that we could catch up together..

Tezuka replied Oishi, saying that he agrees with the plan, and decides that he should be the one footing the bill, and they would go to a rather good restaurant for dinner, and suggests the Sakurazuka Restaurant. The next SMS was from Fuji. It went like this :

                             Ya Tezuka! How are you in Germany? By the way,

                             have you recieved Oishi's SMS? Just to let you know,

                             I can't wait to see you once again.

Tezuka smiled at the SMS. He missed Fuji as well, since Fuji was one of his probable close friends. 

Finally, he got a phone call from Oishi.

"Moshi moshi, Tezuka!"

"Moshi moshi," Tezuka replied, in his monotonous gruff. 

"So, the Sakurazuka Restaurant for dinner? Tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"I'll inform the rest. Ja!" Oishi replied, before he put down the phone.

"Ja."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Finally, the day came for the Seigaku regulars to have a reunion with their previous captain. Inui, as usual, began jotting down information about the changes of their captain. Eiji was as bouncy as ever, and everyone seemed more or less the same to Tezuka.

Everyone placed their orders, and everyone sat in silence. Tezuka had to be the one to break the silence, because everyone was so tense having dinner with their tennis captain.

"Minna, I have a very big secret to tell all of you," Tezuka said quietly to his fellow teammates.

"You do? Tell us, tell us!" Eiji chirped excitedly, facing the buchou with a sly smile. Inui had his book ready, and Momo was ready to listen to anything new.

"No, I'll save it for later."

"Hai~!"

So, everyone's food came, and everyone ate like as if there was no tomorrow. After all, Tezuka was footing the bill. The total came to about, 10000 yen. Everyone thanked Tezuka after the dinner, rubbing their stomachs after a good meal. They never had such a good meal since they started drilling theirselves for the tournaments that was going to come.

Everyone forgot about the certain secret Tezuka had to share with them.

It was about to rain. The sky was dark for a few minutes....and before they knew it, it started to rain. Not rain, but pour. 

"Maaa....Tezuka.  T-t-t-t-tezuka?" Fuji stammered as he looked beside him for their buchou. Sadly, he had seemed to disappear. All everyone saw was a huge, black and white panda. On the panda's eyes, everyone could see Tezuka's spectacles on him.

Inui collected data(as usual), Eiji and Momo snickered along with Ryoma, and Fuji just stared at Tezuka. Oishi and Kawamura began to worry, wondering whether they were in dreamland or not. It seemed to be real, though. Kaidoh stood there, still. He stiffled a laugh, which suddenly became a chuckle, turning into a true laugh. Out from the mamushi's lips. Everyone burst out laughing. 

It was hilarious ; but problem is, they had a hard time communicating with the 'panda', or rather Tezuka. They whacked him, talked to him, did sign language with him, but yet they could not understand him.

Finally, they did all they could, and were about to give up. Problem is, Tezuka didn't know how to gain back his normal self. Anyway, the Seigaku regulars didn't know how to talk to Tezuka the Panda at all. 

Sakuno and Tomoka came by, looking at the distressed regulars with a puzzled look. Sakuno, who dearly adored pandas, darted to the huge panda and hugged him.

"Oh my, this is sooooo kawaii~!" Sakuno chirped, gripping onto Tezuka the Panda even tighter. Ryoma, subconsciously, felt himself getting angry for no reason. After explaining to Sakuno and Tomoka about what had developed, Sakuno quickly let go of the panda, embarrased. Tezuka could also feel himself go very red. 

"So, minna! What do we do?" Oishi announced, looking as worried as usual. 

"Say, I've seen somewhere from an anime, a guy becomes a girl when he's showered with cold water, and his dad turns into a panda, like buchou here. And, whenever that guy, Ranma, takes a hot shower, he is back to his normal self, and it is the same for his father," Momo said, scratching his head.

"So that might have to do! Come on, let's take Tezuka to my house to give him a shower~!" Fuji said, gleaming. Everyone stared at Fuji's sadistic grin, beginning to feel the creeps. Never ever tangle yourself Fuji, and that's what Tezuka had to say. 

Everyone dragged Tezuka to the Fuji residence, under command of none other than Fuji who decided to help his friend in need.

Finally, everyone dumped Tezuka in a tub of hot water. Tezuka groaned, and he was back to his normal self again. Everyone grinned at Tezuka, and thought about the panda once again. They all began to laugh uncontrollably, rolling on the floor and having stomach aches. 

Everyone now always waited for a rainy day ; and an opportunity to meet with Tezuka ; The Panda.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Maaa, minna-san, I hoped that wasn't too bad, I hope, I hope. ^_^ Anyway...um, have a nice time reading! Please don't forget to leave a review~! 


End file.
